


Remorse For My Soldiers, No Matter Be It Human Or Synth.

by AnnaZanna9



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4, Fallout 4 Elder Maxson, elder - Fandom, maxson - Fandom
Genre: BoS, Brotherhood, Knight, Paladin, Regret, Weird, danse - Freeform, fandoms - Freeform, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Maxson starts feeling regrets for his diccision of sending the Knight Rylee to execute Paladin Danse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse For My Soldiers, No Matter Be It Human Or Synth.

Arthur stood at the command deck for hours pondering the orders he'd given, he was sending his best Knight in the Brotherhood to kill his most prized Paladin.  
Knight Rylee had regretted his decision, and they'd fought for a good thirty minutes until she finally said she'd just go and do as he say, but that she'd never respect him in the same manner ever again. Arthur had felt horrid after this decision, Rylee had put up a good fight for a good reason, for a good cause. And for once Arthur had felt that he made the wrong choice, even though Proctor Quinlan had matched Danse's vitals to that of M7-97, he still believed he'd been wrong, and it tore him up inside.  
His heart beat fastly inside his ribs, from the fear of Knight Rylee being there to early, and already taking him out, but no he was too late, Rylee was probably heading back to the Prydwn at this very moment, Danse's blood all over her, the scent of metal and gunpowder.  
He'd been thinking over the idea in his head for the past hour and a half, he'd officially been scared about his orders, he'd known Danse since he was sixteen, he'd enlisted two years earlier than the actual limit but Elder Lyons before Arthur was one of the most understanding Elders of all. He'd remembered what his father told him, it was on his mind since the day he'd said it, he told him. "Never betray one of your fellow soldiers, even if it means destroying your own pride." Arthur had thought it over since sending out Rylee, what the fuck was he doing? He'd basically been raised with Danse, they'd lived at the Citidel for years, they were both around sixteen when they'd met, Arthur knew he'd made the biggest mistake he could've ever made, and now he had to do the Elders job of fixing it.  
Arthur made his way to his personal vertibird, and flew to Listening Post Bravo.  
He rembered about the look on Rylee's face when he'd sent her to kill her Commanding officer, the look of pity and depression played across her face, he didn't know what she'd felt exactly but he knew she hurt, really bad.   
While Arthur was traveling, Rylee was pondering her ideas as well, speaking to Danse, she said. "I reget everything, I regret even stumbling upon Cambridge." Danse gave a half formed smile and replied. "It's alright, I won't regret any decision you make, just know I'm going to my grave with no anger and no regret, towards you atleast." Danse and Rylee sat in an embrace as she cried over the orders she'd been given, she knew that he had to be executed, that he couldn't leave the post alive, but in a body bag.  
She listened to the beating of his heart, she'd known at this point that no matter what the damned papers said, she knew that this type of synth stood for synthetic human being, he wasn't born, but he was a freaking human being. Rylee wiped her tears, and Danse rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her in any way he could, he wasn't the ladies man.  
She'd held him more inappropriately than she should've, tighter than she should've, but at this point she didn't care, she was trying to mend this pain she couldn't endure.  
Danse and Rylee jumped as they heard Arthur's vertibird land over them, they knew they couldn't avoid this any longer, so they headed to the surface.  
Danse walked in front of Rylee as they approached Arthur, but they noticed he didn't look quite as aggressive as usual, Rylee stepped in front of Danse and said. "If you're taking him down your damn well gonna have to get through me first!" Arthur eyed her and walked up to them both, he stuck out his hand and Danse approached it, Arthur said. "I don't give a shit if you're a damned synth, but this is your chance to save yourself." Danse handed Arthur his holotags and he thanked him. Arthur replied. "Your one chance, your only chance, don't fucking ruin it." Danse smiled, and watched as Rylee and Arthur walked to the vertibird, his best friend and someone who he could say almost a girl friend fly away out of touch out of reach, he knew he'd see them again, he knew it.


End file.
